dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Nhện Chúa
×4, ×4, , |health = 1250 2500 |damage = 80 |attackPeriod = 3 |attackRange = 5 |walkSpeed = 1.75 |spawnFrom = |sanitydrain = -400/phút |spawnCode = "spiderqueen" |specialAbility = đẻ và }} 'Nhện Chúa '''là Quái hung dữ xuất hiện từ Hang Nhện cấp 3 to khi người chơi hoặc sinh vật khác đến gần. Đây là con "quái" thứ hai được thêm vào trò chơi (sau Thần Rừng và trước Deerclops). Tạo ra một con Nhện sau mỗi 20 giây khi người chơi đứng gần; nếu Nhện Chúa đã nhắm mục tiêu vào người chơi, con nhện thứ ba sẽ là Nhện Chiến Binh. Một con Nhện Chúa có tối đa 16 con đi theo. Những con nhện đi theo hung dữ hướng tới người chơi trừ khi với nhân vật Webber, nhưng sẽ quay về Nhện Chúa nếu khoảng cách giữa chúng và người chơi quá xa. Nhện Chúa không sống về đêm như Nhện thường, chúng sẽ đi ngủ nếu không phải đánh nhau. Lúc nó gào lên, nó sinh ra một Hang Nhện cấp 1 (nếu có ít hơn 4 Hang Nhện/Nhện Chúa ở vùng xung quanh), sau đó nhanh chóng phát triển thành một Hang Nhện cấp 2 (trong 60 giây), và cuối cùng có thể tạo ra Nhện Chúa mới, do đó Mũ Nhện là nguyên liệu có thể tái tạo. Ngoài ra, nó có thể trồng chính mình thành một Hang Nhện cấp 1 sau khi lang thang 1,5 ngày trong game và tìm thấy một không gian mở khác xa Hang Nhện/Nhện Chúa cũ. Cần 3 cú Gậy Băng để đóng băng Nhện Chúa. Kỹ thuật chiến đấu Thả Diều Chúng di chuyển chậm, do vậy có thể hit and run nó. Luôn dễ dàng 1 hit vào nó rồi chạy ra xa, nếu nhân vật của bạn đủ nhanh, có thể 2 hit. Hoặc thậm chí, nếu không đủ nhanh, bạn có thể để Chester đứng giữa nó và bạn, nhanh tay chạy vào đập 2 hit rồi chạy ra xa, nó sẽ bị chậm lại bởi Chester. Cũng nên cẩn thận vì Chester của bạn có thể bị thương và chết trước khi bạn giết được nó. Luôn giết Nhện/Nhện Chiến Binh đi theo trước. Nên mặc thêm áo giáp và trang bị vũ khí tốt. Nếu không có giáp, nên đặt vài bẫy xung quanh để diệt các con nhện sinh ra thêm. Tuy nhiên, Nhện Chúa làm giảm tinh thần hoàn toàn trong vòng ba mươi giây, vì vậy nên giữ khoảng cách với nó một chút. Lợn Dụ chúng tới Làng Lợn rồi để Lợn xử lý. Do kỹ năng chiến đấu hit and run mà Nhện Chúa cùng với lũ sinh ra khó có thể tấn công chúng. Trừ khi có lũ Nhện đi theo bảo kê không thì Lợn sẽ giết Nhện Chúa khá nhanh. Cách này cũng tránh bị tụt tinh thần. Xúc Tua Nếu ở gần Đầm Lầy, dụ chúng tới đó rồi để Xúc Tua xử lý. Cũng làm từ 3-5 Xúc Tua chết theo. Bò Lai Nếu có đàn Bò Lai đang mùa sinh sản, dụ chúng tới đủ gần để một con kích động, sau đó cả đàn sẽ quây lại đánh theo. Bò Lai không ăn thịt để trên mặt đất như lợn. Do Bò Lai không có kỹ năng chiến đấu như lợn nên Nhện Chúa có thể tự xử lý từ 3-4 con Bò Lai. Nhện Khi đội Mũ Nhện, sẽ có nhện đi theo từ Hang Nhện và hướng chúng tấn công Nhện Chúa. Cách này hữu ích khi có ít máu. Nếu người chơi nhân vật Webber ở bản mở rộng ''Reign of Giants, ''chỉ cần dùng thịt để thu phục chúng. Ong Lùa chúng tới Tổ Ong Sát Thủ, mọi Ong và Ong Sát Thủ cũng sẽ chiến đấu giống như Lợn. Khi một con Ong Sát Thủ tấn công, cả đàn ong sẽ nhào vào theo. Cũng có thể bắt ong bằng Lưới Côn Trùng rồi thả chúng gần chỗ Nhện. Bom Ong là vũ khí để chắc chắn lũ ong chỉ hướng mục tiêu vào Nhện, mặc dù tốn kém hơn so với làm lưới. Ma Hải Ly Vào lúc trăng rằm, khi nhân vật Woodie đứng gần Hang Nhện, anh ta sẽ biến thành Ma Hải Ly và tấn công Hang, và có sức mạnh và máu cao hơn. Củ Thịt Nếu Củ Thịt đã mọc Thịt Lá dụ mồi, có thể dụ Nhện Chúa tới đây. Củ Thịt có nhiều Cây Mắt sẽ tấn công bất kỳ loài nhện nào, kể cả Nhện Chúa, đứng trong phạm vi tấn công của nó. Cây Mắt có thể tái sinh ở bất kỳ đâu và tiếp tục tấn công. Hơn nữa, Củ Thị không tự tấn công hay bảo vệ được nên không bị nhắm làm mục tiêu bị Nhện Chúa diệt. Cây Mắt tiếp tục hồi sinh và tấn công tới khi nào Nhện Chúa chết. Người chơi buộc phải hạ Củ Thịt để lấy các vật dụng Nhện Chúa rớt ra trước khi chết đã bị ăn mất. Tiêu Thổi Là cách dễ nhất để hạ Nhện Chúa. Cần 13 Tiêu Thổi và bắn càng nhanh càng tốt, tránh để nó hoặc Nhện đi theo bắt kịp. Thuốc Nổ Dùng Gậy Băng đóng băng rồi đặt 5 Thuốc Nổ gần nó, đốt chúng và kết liễu bằng giáo. Nếu đặt 6 thuốc nổ, mọi vật dụng rớt ra sẽ chỉ là tro và Thịt Quái Chín. Dưới đây là bảng thống kê số cú đánh mỗi vũ khí cần để giết Nhện Chúa khi chơi các nhân vật có sức sát thương mặc định. Đau Thời Tiết không tính vào do tác dụng ngẫu nhiên của nó. Bên lề * Trong thực tế nhện có 8 chân nhưng nhện chúa chỉ có 6. Nhện trong game cũng tương tự như vậy. * Trong thực tế, nhện không giống trong tổ hoặc có nhện chúa. Nhện Chúa ở trong game vai trò giống như Ong Chúa, Kiến Chúa, Mối Chúa. * Nếu không tấn công trước, Nhện Chúa hoàn toàn vô hại với Webber, ở bản cập nhật mới nhất, Webber không bị mất tinh thần khi đứng gần Nhện Chúa. * Nhện đi theo có dáng vẻ phục tùng khi đứng trước Nhện Chúa, với cánh tay hạ xuống và khuôn mặt sợ hãi. Lỗi * Khi đang đánh với các mob mà có mặt một Nhện Chúa sẽ khiến phát bài "E.F.S." (bài nhạc khi đánh với boss). Miễn là người chơi không nằm trong "phạm vi hung hãn" của bà (và đệ của bà ta), Nhện Chúa sẽ không thù nghịch với người chơi. Điều này cũng áp dụng khi đang chiến đấu với một Thần Rừng. * Đôi lúc khi Nhện Chúa bị giết khi đang tự trồng mình, nó vẫn rơi ra vật dụng đồng thời tạo ra một tổ nhện. * Đôi khi, khi Nhện Chúa bị giết, thay vì xuất hiện hoạt họa chết thông thường của bà, bà ta sẽ cố gắng và thường đẻ thành công một con Nhện mới trước khi biến mất hoàn toàn. * Đôi khi, khi Hang bị phá cùng lợi phẩm rớt ra, Nhện Chúa vẫn sẽ xuất hiện trước khi cái Hang hoàn toàn biến mất. Thư viện Ảnh ds_spiderqueen.jpg|Hình nền Nhện Chúa. Long Live the Queen.jpg|Nhện Chúa và Nhện trong áp phích cập nhật cho ''Long Live the Queen. Spider_Queen_2.png|Nhện Chúa chuẩn bị đẻ Nhện. Frozen_Spider_Queen.PNG|Nhện Chúa bị đóng băng. Queen Attack.png|Nhện Chúa sắp tấn công. Spider Queen with warriors.png|Nhện Chúa cùng tùy tùng của mình. Spider Queen sleeping at night.png|Nhện Chúa ngủ vào ban đêm, trong khi bọn tùy tùng vẫn còn thứ. Bà sẽ lờ đi những mob khác trừ khi bị tấn công. Queen Dead.png|Nhện Chúa chết. Spider Queen spawning.png|Nhện Chúa xuất hiện. Spiders left outside.png|Những con Nhện ở lại bên ngoài sau khi Nhện Chúa tự biến thành một cái Hang mới. The Spider Queen can amass quite a following.png|Nhện Chúa có thể tập trung khá nhiều hầu cận. en:Spider Queen Thể_loại:Boss Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Thù Nghịch Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Bề Mặt Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Hang Động Thể_loại:Giảm Tinh Thần Thể_loại:Nhện Thể_loại:Sống Ngày